In most of the related-art network-based audio and video device systems, indicator data which is fragmentary and is little changed with time, such as information on whether the system operates or not, information on a currently serviced content, or the like, is merely transmitted to a management program.
In the case of the output of a level meter which changes in real time or output values for each channel or each frequency as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, much data is dynamically changed with time and thus it is difficult for the system to transmit such data.
Device indicator data which changes in real time and changes much may interrupt transmission of audio and video data which are primarily transmitted via a network, and may cause a network load to increase.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for transmitting device indicator data without causing a problem in a network.